just let me drown already
by musicoverlife413
Summary: karkats moves to a new school falls in and out of this stupid thing called love his best friend kills him self and his mom and brother leave how does he cope? its insane. in later chapters karkat x dave and lots of other ships! humanstuck and sadstuck rated M for karkats mouth, suicide, self harm and some things in later chapters


Karkat sits alone in class not even noticing the papers thrown at him and the mumbling from across the room.

He had just moved to Virginia a week ago and he already managed to make the entire school hate him all except this one girl, jade she had met him the first day she was in charge of taking him to all his classes and showing him around and by the end of the first hallway break they were officially best friends. A few of her friends seemed tolerable as well but karkat never bothered talking to any of them except he was beginning to not hate terezi. They had gone to the same preschool but when karkat moved they lost all connection but as soon as he got back she recognized him even though she couldn't see him this time and treated him like he had never left, the issue was at first karkat didn't recognize her and was scared shitless for the first week or so but he quickly got used to ignoring her.

Another paper ball hits him in the head quickly snapping him out of his day dream karkat looks back to see the culprit sollux fucking captor karkats glares at him and looks away. Sollux and karkat have created this best friend relationship out of hatred for each other while they would love to punch each other in the face until the other can't breath neither of them will let the other get hurt by outsiders and will gladly knock some idiot out if the either of them need help. Karkat half hates and half loves his friendship with sollux. Karkat hears sollux laughing after balled up piece of paper hits his shoulder he snaps around to face him

"go fuck your self captor" karkat snarls

Sollux just laughs and tries to play dumb "what? I don't get it why are you tho mean to me kk I'm hurt" he giggles

"choke on a machete" karkat smiles a bit and rolls his eyes while turning back around

The next few classes pass on in the same manor karkats private school in New York had covered everything they're teaching not weeks ago so he spends most of his time drawing and drowning out the teachers. Its last period and karkat has been watching the clock nonstop tonight he was riding over to terezis older sister nepeta house after school he was spending the weekend there with them and he couldn't spend another minute in this hell of a high school luckily the bell rings before he gets to restless and karkat is the first one out of the room he walks into the hall way shoving his things in his locker quickly finding terezi grabbing her hand and nearly running to the parking lot where nepeta was waiting in her olive green car she had got it last month for her seventeenth birthday it was a weird color for a car but it was very her karkat and terezi climb in tossing the multiple cat stuffed animals.

"She is so weird.." karkat mumbles to him self

"guys purrt on your seat belts I cant get _another_ ticket"

"Nep?"

"yes karkitty?"

"what crack pot psycho of an instructor let you drive a car!"

"hehe karkitty you're so silly!" she giggles

"crazy..." karkat grumbles under his breath

When they finally get there they all jump out of the car and walk up to nepetas room its an awkward gray on three walls and green on the fourth the green wall is covered with posters and writings its big but cute her bed has green sheets with a black comforter green pillows and an "invader zim" small fluffy blanket across her room is a back futon currently cluttered by a jack skellington snuggie, x box games and multiple cat related toys and figurines in the back of the room there is a desk covered in art supplies and random drawings by her friends but behind that desk is her collection of stuffed animals and this is no small pile its about a hundred plus fucking stuffed cats and one random bunny with a knife threw its head and another up its ass apparently that bunny was a gift from possibly the most evil horrific man nepeta had ever been forced to know. She lived with him for a year. Before her mother even noticed what he was doing to a poor seven year old who cant defend herself... She can never ever escape those memorys but she still manages to smile brighter than any one karkats ever known and like nepeta cant get get rid of the memorys of those times karkat can never forget that story.


End file.
